Kingdom Arts Online
by Kingdomhearts1001282
Summary: Takes place after Kingdom Hearts 3D. Embark on an journey to become a True Keyblade Master. Embark at Japan to save the captured players in death game in SAO. Will Sora save the players trapped in the game or will Sora died in the game?
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Arts Online

Take place after Kingdom Hearts 3D. Sora has started his journey to train to become True Keyblade Master. Embark at Japan to save the captured players in Swords Arts Online. Will Sora be able to save them or will Sora died in the game?

Meanwhile after the Mark of Mastery in which Riku become True Keyblade Master after saving Sora from becoming one of the twelve seeker of darkness. Sora was training in different worlds by the Gumini Ship until suddenly an voice message appeared on the screen of the Gumini Ship. So Sora press the voice message button on the screen and the screen wide and in the screen is Sora's best friend Riku.

"Hey Riku! How are you been." Said Sora

"Good! Hey Sora you should head back to Mysterious Tower." Said Riku

"Sure! But why?" said Sora confuse

"Master Yen Sid have an important mission for you." Said Riku

"Okay I'll be there! Say how goes is Kairi's training." Said Sora

"Kairi is progressive well but need to trained fast for the coming battle against Master Xehanort."

"So we'll busy. I be there soon! Later Riku." Smiled Sora

"Later Sora!" smiled Riku as the connection ended and then Sora headed straight to Mysterious Tower to meet up with Master Yen Sid.

Meanwhile in Planet Earth at the city of Japan. In year 2022. An young 14 years old male named Kirigaya Kazuto who buy the Sword Arts Online game and the NerveGear. So he lay in his bed and then put on the helmet as the time to log on is here and he say "Link on" as he close his eyes and he is in the game.

Suddenly a black smoke appeared from Kirigaya Kazuto's room and out of the smoke is the evil fairy named Meleficent who is scanning the room until she found an game on shelf. So Meleficent did an evil smile as she has a way to sent this world to darkness and by using her dark powers and it transfer into the game. Then after she is done, She disappear into the black smoke as she did her evil laugh.

Meanwhile, Sora who made it to Japan as it takes a day to get there is wondering where he is as he began walking town to look for heartless.

(Begin Flashback)

As Sora made to Mysterious Tower! Sora then head up the stairs in the tower to the top of the tower where Master Yen Sid is at his office. Then as he walk toward Master Yen Sid office.

"Hey Master Yen Sid! How are u?" said Sora as Master Yen Sid smiled at the Keyblade Wielder.

"Sora! How you been, How is your training going." Said Master Yen Sid

"Good, So what you asked for me for Master Yen Sid?" Questioned Sora

"Well, I sense a powerful darkness in the world."

"What's the world called?" asked Sora

"Sword Arts Online Aincrad. I sense that something bad is going to the people in Aincrad. You should be careful there Sora."

"Don't worry I will save Aincrad from darkness." Said Sora smiled back as he exited out of Master Yen Sid's office to his Gumini Ship and head straight to Aincrad.

(End Flashback)

So Sora was walking across town and noticed an line for something in the Game Store and is wondering what is the reason there is a line for. So Sora walked toward the people in line to ask.

"Execuse Me! What is the line for?" asked Sora as one of the customer turned to answer Sora.

"This line is for a game. Sword Arts Online." Answered one of the customer.

"Okay! Thanks for the help." Said Sora as he walked away and then think of getting the game. He need to get to Aincrad as soon as possible to save the world from darkness.

Meanwhile, back to Kirigaya Kazuto as he sign in the game as he created the character that he made in the Beta Version. Then he open his eyes and found out he is in the world of Aincrad in the 1st floor named "The Starting City for Beginers."

So Kirito his checking his avatar by griping his hand into a fist and then smiled. "I'm back in this world!" as he walked around the floor.

Meanwhile, In a flash of light. Sora appeared in his Kingdom Hearts 3d outfit and he opened his eyes and his amaze of how awesome the world is.

"Wow! This is cool." Said Sora as he begin walking around

So Sora see lots of players making friends and talked to each other with a smile that means that Sora is happy to make new friends here.

Suddenly Sora who did not looked as he is going bumped to Kirito as he run toward somewhere.

"Uh! Sorry I didn't see u coming. Are you okay Sir?" said Sora appolzing to Kirito

"It's Okay! But you should be careful of where you go." Said Kirito as he continuing run toward somewhere that confuse Sora a bit.

"Who is he? Why is he in a rush?" questioned Sora as he continuing walking around the town to check it out.

Meanwhile, Kirito who is still running head toward the alley in which caught a male player wearing a red bandada as he follows Kirito across the alley.

"Hey, You there!" said the male player as Kirito stopped and turned around to see the male player as he run toward Kirito.

"Me?" confused Kirito talking to the male player

"You run as you know where to go! You were in the Beta Test, Right?" said the players as Kirito nodded.

"Wow! This is my first day playing the game. I'm a beginner and can you show me the basic please?" asked the player as he agreed and the male player introduce him as Klein and Kirito introduce himself to Klein as they walked together to the field to monster to fight and train.

Meanwhile, Sora who is still walking around notice that the guy he bumped to is going somewhere together.

"Huh! I wonder where they are going!" said Sora wondering as he is thinking where to train at.

So Sora asked the player where to train and the player told Sora that there is monster in the field outside of the city and it is a good place to train and get stronger. So Sora thanks the player about the location and head toward the field to train.

So Sora made to the field outside the town and noticed how beautiful the field is and he noticed a monster named the Frenzy Boar. So Sora summon his keyblade and ready his battle stance

 **Sora vs Frenzy Boar**

The Boar attack first by charging at Sora in which Sora block it with his keyblade and the impact sent the boar back a little.

Then it is Sora's turn, So Sora raise his keyblade to the sky and shout "Thunder" to the sky, But nothing happens and he said it again and still noting happen. So Sora say other spells and nothing happens as the boar have a chance and hit Sora in the chest that lower his health a little bit.

"Ouch! That hurts. Wonder why I can't use magic." Said Sora as suddenly the boar attack again.

So Sora without any choice attack the Boar with continue combo from his Keyblade in which lowers the boar health down a lot. Suddenly Sora's keyblade begin to glow.

"Huh! What is going on with the Keyblade?"

Then with an flash of light then Sora use his powerful skill Zantetsuken move with his Keyblade then finish it with an uppercut of Sora's keyblade in which diminish all the boar health and killing it.

After that then Sora gain Money and EXP from the battle. Then Sora diminish his keyblade and then sit down on the ground.

"Whoa! That was a tough battle." Said Sora as he took a breath as he took a rest from the battle. Suddenly he saw two players battle against an Frenzy Boar and one of them is in trouble.

"Oh No! That player is in danger. I should help him" said Sora as he again summon his keyblade and ran toward the hog.

Meanwhile, The Player Klein took damage in the crouch as he lost a bit of heath that cause Kirito to get embarrassed that he should not feel the pain.

"You shouldn't feel the pain!" said Kirito as Klein got embarrassed as he got up in embarrassed.

Then Kirito told Klein of how to play in this world. So Kirito active the motion sense at the right time in which active a powerful sword skill by using an tiny rock.

So Kirito throw the rock with an incredible speed in which hits the hog on the left butt side that cause the hog to get angry.

So Klein begin thinking of what Kirito told him and then his weapon begin to glow as he is ready to use an sword skill. Then Kirito distract the hog and sent it to Klein as he did an sword skill at the charging Frenzy Boar with an dagger in which kills the boar and Klein gain experience points and money as he got pumped of killing the hog.

Then after the battle, Sora who appeared as surprise of how cool that sword skill is.

"Wow! That was amazing." Said Sora as Klein and Kirito looked at Sora who is walking toward them.

"Thanks. But who are u?" said Kirito

"Oh right! I'm Sora" introduce Sora

"Hey Sora, I'm Klein and this is Kirito" said Klein introduce to him and to Kirito

"Nice to meet you Sora." Said Kirito

"Nice to meet you Kirito and Klein." Said Sora smiled to Kirito and Klein

"So hey Sora! Want to train with us," Klein inviting Sora

"Sure I don't mind. After all we're friends." Said Sora

"Great but first." Said Kirito as he flick his finger as the menu button appear and he press the friend button-accept friend. Then the pop screen appear toward Sora and Klein as they are asking what it is.

"Huh! What's this" asking Sora

"This is an friend request Sora?" answered Kirito as Klein and Sora press the yes button and they become friends

"Sweet this is cool! We're friends." Said Sora pumped about being friends

So Sora, Kirito and Klein to the field to find more monster to kill and train. Then Kirito told Sora of how to use the sword skill as they train for the day. Then as sunset appear and after the training. They are tired and look at the sunset to see how beautiful the sunset is in Aincrad.

"It's amazing that we're in the game." Said Klein smiling

"Well! It's getting late and we should log off. I'm hungry." Said Klein as his stomach growl and then flick his finger to setting-log out. But there is no log out that surprise Klein.

"Huh! That's weird. The Log Off button is not here." Said Klein

"Yeah! That weird too!" said Sora trying to log off but can't because the log off button is not in the setting.

Then Kirito notice that it is 6:26 P.M and the player should log off by now. Then suddenly Sora, Klein and Kirito auto teleport back to the city as all the players online has appeared in the city plaza.

"What's going on! Why is all the players here." Said Klein

"I don't know, But I sense something coming." Said Sora sensing something evil coming.

Suddenly, the bell ring and then stopped as the warning sign appeared in the sky as the reddish blog appeared from the system and formed a hood shaped person in the sky. In which scared the players

"Who is that thing?" said Kirito

Suddenly, the game master begin to speak to the players in scary voices

"Attention, Players and Hacker. Welcome to my world." Said the Game Master

"My World?" confused Kirito

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko. The Sole person who control this world." Said Kayaba Akihiko as they are shocked to see the creator of Sword Arts Online. Then he continue speaking to the players.

"I noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. It is not the bug but a feature of Sword Arts Online. You can't log out of SAO yourself and no one on the outside can help you by shutting down the game or removing the NerveGear, If they did then you will died in the real world." Said Kayaba Akihiko

But some of the players want to exit the city alley but can't because of the force field that prevent them from exiting.

"Hey! I can't get out of the city." Said the male players

"Unfortunatelly, Several players, Families and friends have ignored my warning and attempt to remove the NerveGear as a result two hundred and Thirteen players died from the virtule world and the real world."

"It can't be true! It has to be a lied." Said Elein in despair

"As you can see that the news organization across the world has reporting all of this including deaths." Said Kayaba Akihiko the game master as the players see all the video of the death of the players including the family members in tears and Grief.

That cause Sora to get angry and then closes his eyes from seeing the video because it hurts his heart seeing the player's death and the player's family in tears. But Kirito noticed Sora closing his eyes

"Hey Sora! Are you Okay!" said Kirito worried about Sora

"Yeah I'm fine!" said Sora lying to Kirito

"But I want to remember this clearly to all the players and hackers that there is no longer any method to revive the players in the game. If your health drops to 0. Your avatar is lost forever and the players in the real world will died too."

Hearing it surprise Kirito as he thinks that if his health goes to zero and his avatar will be gone forever and he will died in the real world causing Kirito to get scared.

"However there is one way to escape the game." Said the game master as he open the map of Aincrad

"You are the lowest floor and to escape the game you have to defeat the final boss in the 100th floor and the players will automatic log out the players that still lives.

"Clear all hundred floors? That's impossible. No one have made it anywhere that high including the Beta Tester." Said Klein in shocked

"Finally, I added a present from me into your item storage. Please see it for yourselves."

So all the players check their item storage and notice notice a mirror in there. So the players active it and look at him then in the flash an beam of light surround them and in an second they are back in the city.

Suddenly the players can see their real face in the game and did not lose their memories.

"You are probably asking of why the game master do all of this. My goal have been complete and the reason I created the SAO is create the world and expand it. This ends the tutorial for the SAO online. I also added new monster into the game to test you. I can't tell you the monster. Also the damage you feel will be real from the impact of the monster attack."

Then the game master begin to disappear into smoke and all the warning sign in the sky begin to disappear as the sunset returns to them. But the players is in shocked and is in despair of what is happening now

Then Sora after the tutorial begin to head out of the city into the field as he punch the castle's walls to raise his anger raising.

"Darn it! The game master shall pay. I will make sure to bring the players back to the real world. I promise." Said Sora as he summon his keyblade and raise it to the sky as a promise. Then he returned back to the city. As Sora returned then the players begin to go into despair as for Kirito.

"This is real!" said Kirito in despair seeing the game is real and the damage is real if he died in SAO then he died in the real world.

Suddenly all the players begin to scream in panic trying to get out of the nightmare they are happen.

Suddenly Kirito asked Klein and Sora to come with him and they followed them to the alley. As they make to the alley then they begin to talk to each other.

"Listen I'm heading to the next village right now come with me. We need to survive this world by getting stronger as possible." Said Kirito checking the map in the main menu.

"We can't go we need to help the players." Said Klein

"I agreed with Klein!" said Sora

"Sora, Kirito! You should head to the next village. Don't worry about me." Said Klein

"Alright! I will. This is goodbye Klein."

"But before we leave. I like to have an word for both of you." Said Sora as they looked at him.

"I am a hacker. I use my weapon to sent me here and this is my weapon." Said Sora as he stretch his arm and in a flash of light came a key shaped weapon that Sora is wielder that surprise them. This is a keyblade." Said Sora

So Klein and Kirito look at Sora's Keyblade and they are surprise of Sora's powerful weapon and then Sora dismissed his keyblade in second.

"Lastly as promise stretch your hand." Said Sora as Kirito and Klein stretch their hand

"We're survive the game a rescue the players out of the game. Even we are away, Our hearts is one and together." Said Sora as Kirito and Klein smiled back happy that they make friend with Sora in our hearts forever.

After that then Kirito and Sora head out of the city as Klein stay back to the city to protect the players and formed a guild. As Kirito remember of the game master's warning to them and then continuing heading toward the next village. Suddenly an black blog appeared in the field and form Sora's enemies "Heartless" as the heartless check the field and then disappear to somewhere.

 **To Be Continue in Chapter 2**

 **Hope you like this chapter. I work hard to make this chapter. Will Sora and Kirito be able to reach the next village. Will they rescue the players in the game now called the death game.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It's been a month since the players is trapped in the game. Two thousand players has died in the game in which. Sadly no player have ever cleared this floor. Since I'm a Beta tester. I haven't found the boss room." Kirito said in his mind as Kirito and Sora made to the village a month ago as they look at the players shopping and talking with each other.

"Finally we're having a meeting on how to defeat the first boss." Kirito said as Sora and him begin walking toward where the meeting is.

Suddenly Sora wanted to talked to Kirito as they walked to the meeting.

"Hey Kirito! It's been a month since we were in the game and I felt sad that two thousand players have died in the death game. I hope that we can defeat the first boss and keep moving forward toward the final boss in Floor 100th.

"I know! But we don't know where the boss room is Sora-san. I felt bad too as you too. So we should head to the market and get some Health potion as we have time."

So Sora nodded and they head to the market and they brought lots of potion in case of the emergency. After they got the potion then they resume heading toward where the meeting is at.

It took them 3 minutes to get to the collesuim in where the meeting is. As they made to the meeting, Sora and Kirito saw like 30 players that made to the meeting as they took a seat in the upper room as the meeting begins.

"Okay, Let's get started, People. Thanks for coming today, I'm Diabel and I like to consider my "job" as knight!" said Diabel introducing to the players who made to the meeting.

"There's no job system in this game! Is this meeting a joke too?" said one of the male players.

"Today, our party found the boss room at the top of the tower." Said Diabel shocking the players.

"We need to defeat the boss in order to reach the second floor so that we can tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beginnings that it is possible to beat this game as everybody that is present here shares this duty!"

After Diabel's speech, the players courage including Sora and Kirito is pumped knowing that they won't give up so easily.

"I see that Diabel is giving them courage to stand together." Said Sora

"Yeah! I'm sure that we will reach the second floor today." Said Kirito

So the meeting continues as Diabel is begin the planning. First they will divide the party to six in which shocked them as they know that an ordinary party don't have a chance against the floor boss. Then Sora and Kirito is getting worried as the players is beginning to party up when they only have 2 player in a party.

Suddenly Kirito notice a hooded player (That have a hood to covered his/her face.) with a rapier weapon on the side of the player. So Kirito suddenly begin to walked to the mysterious player.

"You got left out?" said Kirito

"I wasn't left out. I didn't joined because the players know each other." Said the mysterious player as Kirito felt sad for that player.

"A solo player?" said Kirito confuse "So you want to join the party with me and Sora. He just said that we can't beat the boss on our own and it's only for this fight?"

So the mysterious player nodded his/her head and then Kirito went to the main menu and select friend invite in which she accept as he is wondering who the heck is Asuna. Suddenly Sora appeared toward them and introduce to the player.

"Hi I'm Sora! Nice to meet you. Want to be friend with me too." Said Sora as he invite her to be Sora's friend in which she also accept and they become friends too. So Sora check the player name on the top left corner of the screen.

"Asuna! Nice to meet you." Said Sora as Asuna is getting nervous of Sora and Kirito as she move to the left a little bit.

"Sorry That I'm making you nervous." Said Sora apolozing to the hooded player as Sora and Kirito returned to their seat as Diabel continue speaking.

"Okay, You have formed your parties?" said Diabel as suddenly an voice interrupt the meeting as the player ran down to the stage where Diabel is standing.

"My name is Kibaou, I want to say something before we take on the boss. Some of you here need to apologize of the two thousands players that died so far." Said Kibaou pointing to the players in which started to make Kirito nervous.

"Are you referring to the Beta Testers?" answered Diabel

"Of course I am! On the day this stupid game started, The Beta guys ditched us beginners, and they all disappear as they took all the good hunting spots, Took the easy quest for themselves in order to get stronger and finally ignored us. They should bend their knee and apologize, and also returned all the items and money they take or we can't trust them to protect us as party members." Shouted Kibaou

Then suddenly Kirito started to get nervous and felt guilty as he knew what happened. Then a member begin to talked to Kiabou.

"May I speak, My name is Egil, Kibaou-san so tell me if I have this right. You're saying that because of the Beta Testers didn't take care of them as of thought many beginners died. That they should take responsibility and apologize to provide compensation." Said Egil

"Yeah why!" questioned Kibaou

"You have this guide book, didn't you? It's provided for free at the item store." Answered Egil

"Sure I did, Why did you asked?" Kibaou questioned Egil

"Well It was compiled from information given by the Beta Testers." Said Egil as the players are stunned of what he said as it wasn't the Beta player's fault that two thousand players have died as they should learn from their deaths.

Suddenly Sora begin to stand up from his seat as he want to say something from inside his heart.

"I agreed with Eqil." Said Sora surprised the players as they looked at Sora

"Who are you?" said Eqil as Sora introduce to him.

"My name is Sora! I'm asking you that you are right about what you said. I think that we should learned from their deaths. Even the players are gone. They will never be gone from hearts as we want to respect their wishes to beat the boss and cleared this floor." Shouted Sora

After Sora's speech, Then the players begin to clapped their hands to Sora of what he is telling and to never forget them in our hearts. Suddenly Kiabou begin sitting back down in his seat thinking that he thought wrong about the Beta Testers as the meeting continues.

"Let's resume the meeting!" said diabel as the players nodded. "The latest edition of the guide was just issued, It contains information on the boss. The boss name is Illfang the Kobold Lord who is guarded by assistance know as Ruin Kobold Sentinels, His weapon is an axe and a buckler. He has 4 health bars and when the health bar is red, It changes weapons to the talwar as the attack pattern is different."

Then after Diabel read the information about the boss, the players is surprised of the monster boss as the meeting ends and Diabel told the players to meet up with the group at 10 A.M in the morning. Then Kirito noticed that the hooded player begin to leave the colesuim as they begin to worried about his/her.

Later that night, the players in the park were having fun and did a friend bond tradition in which making friends there. Then at the alley see the hooded player is having a hard time taking a bite of the roll and slowly chew the piece of the roll.

"It's pretty tasty, isn't it?" said Kirito as he/she looked back and notice Sora and Kirito walking to the player.

"May we sit down with you." Said Sora as the player didn't respond back as Sora and Kirito begin to sit down with the player as the player move a little bit to the left for space. Then Kirito take the roll from his bag and grab a honey in the pot as he put some on the bread as he took a bite.

"Do you really think it's good?" questioned the hooded player

"Of course. It taste good, Even we eat it one daily ever since arriving in this town." Said Sora

"Expect we got the honey from the quest called "The Heifer Strikes Back," from the village behind us. Said Kirito

Then Kirito pass the honey to the hooded player as the hooded player add some on the roll as the player took bite of it and then the player eat it really fast as it taste good. So as Kirito wanted to show a trick to beat suddenly she speak to them.

"I didn't come to this village for good food." Said the hooded player in which confused Sora and Kirito.

"Then why did you come?" asked Kirito

"I want to still be me than stay myself here until the very end and rot away." Said the hooded player named Asuna "Even I killed a monster. I don't want to lose to this game in this world.

"I agree with you too Asuna. You have a strong courage and you push to the limit to survive. Like I did 3 years ago. My world were consumer by darkness as I was separate with my friends and one of my friends joined the darkness. But I never give up and I went to different worlds to find my friends and even I made lots of new friends on my journey to give me courage to keep looking for my friends somewhere.

Me too also! I won't want to see a party member dying on me. So at least Sora and Asuna, Don't died tomorrow okay?"

So Sora, Asuna agreed with Kirito and they went to the inn and rent a room for a night. Meanwhile in the boss room where the party is going, a heartless appear in the dungeon and then headed to the boss secretly.

Next morning, Sora, Asuna and Kirito work up and head to the destination where the destination. So they make to the rest of the group that is heading to the dungeon where the boss room is.

"You're here group 6, Let's move to the dungeon and clear this floor today" Said Kiabel as they cheered as they head to the dungeon.

So the party head out to dungeon, they discuss the plan for defeating the boss "Illfang the Kobold Lord and the boss servent's "Ruin Kobold Sentinels" as the group thought of using a sword skill to knock the Kobold Sentinels's pole axes up Then switch in. Then Kirito, Asuna, and Sora that is behind the party is talking to each other on the way to the dungeon.

"Is this the first time you been in a party?" said Kirito

"Yes It's my first time I been in the party." Answered Asuna as Kirito sighed at the answered.

"It's is not my first time, I been in a party since my first journey. I got used to being in a party." Said Sora

Suddenly the party made to the dungeon and they battle through the enemies toward the boss room. Then Diabel told the players to win and never give up as they are ready to enter the boss room.

When they enter the boss room, Suddenly the boss "Illfang the Kobold Lord" appeared from his throne as he enter for combat. Then the Ruin Kobold Sentinels appeared too. But suddenly an surprised came to the party as all the suddenly bunch of those dark creature "Heartless" appeared with the boss in which surprised the party even the dark creature is not on the guide book.

"What are those, I never seen them in the guide books." Said one of the male players

"Never mind of those black creature. Focus on the Boss." Said Diabel as he commence the attack as it begin the battle as the sword clash against the boss and the players.

"Squad A! Squad C! switch" shouted Diabel as they did and suddenly when the boss begin to attack. Then Diabel order Squad B to guard.

So Squad B begin to guard the boss's attack and then counter attack the boss. Meanwhile Kirito, Asuna and Sora begin battling the heartless. Then Sora told Asuna and Kirito.

"I got these creature. Kirito and Asuna! Continue attack the boss." Said Sora as Kirito and Asuna nodded as they fall back and attack the boss and the servants.

 **Sora vs the heartless**

So the battle begins as 3 shadows, Darkball, and Invisible begins as shadow disappear into the ground.

Then the 3 invisible begin to attack the keyblade weilder with it's sword. But Sora noticed it and then counted with an uppercut from his keyblade in which flinched the invisible. Suddenly the two invisible begin to slam their weapons on the ground and disappear into ring of fire as it surround Sora. Then in a few second it begin to move forward toward Sora. Then on the right time then as the 2 invisible appeared then he attack with a powerful strike on the two invisible in which weaken the two and then finished them with an powerful Howling Octave in which deals powerful high speed thrusts from 5 times and then defeats the invisibles with an powerful upward cut leaving one left.

Meanwhile the 3 shadow appears behind Sora and then came out of the ground and attack deal damage to Sora as his health bar diminish a little after the attack.

"Ouch! Didn't see that coming." Said Sora as he attack the 3 shadows as they finished their attack and finish them easily with a combo of Strike Raid and Ragnarok "Ragnarok Raid" that defeats them leaving 3 Darkballs and 1 Invisible left

Meanwhile Kirito and Asuna begin attacking the sidekicks then shouted "Switch" as it was Asuna's turn. However Kirito is worried that she is a beginner but is surprise of how fast she is going that Kirito can't keep of with in which she easily defeats one of the sidekicks.

"Good job!" smilled Kirito. Suddenly out of nowhere one of the sidekick did a surprise attack on Asuna but is blocked by Sora keyblade.

"Take this Strike Raid" shouted Sora as he throws at the sidekick defeating it as it returned to Sora.

"Thanks! Sora." Said Asuna as Sora smiled and give a thumbs up.

"Sorry that it took a while, I have to face those heartless, It wasn't easy however I just become stronger" said Sora

Suddenly the boss's health falls to one bar as it ditches his weapon into the weapon they thought it was in the guide book. Suddenly Diabel told the party that he got it and then begin charging toward the boss.

But Kirito begin to notice something wrong as Diabel smiled at Kirito in he thought that we're to surround the boss with an entire party

As Diabel begin to do a sword skill. Suddenly the weapon that suppose to be in the book is not it.

"It's not a Talwar! But a No-Dachi!" said Kirito thought as it is not in the Beta Test. Then Kirito order Diabel to fall back but failed.

So Sora sense Kirito yelling and knew that it is not good. So Sora begin running toward Diabel to make him stop but is blocked by the bodyguard of the boss.

"Get out of my way." Shouted Sora as he summon his keyblade as he is trying to fight the bodyguard of the boss.

Suddenly the boss shocked Diabel in surprise as it does a powerful down-slash at Diabel, Then a powerful uppercut that sent him flying and straight to the ground by impact.

So Kirito ran toward the injury Diabel as fast as he goes and noticed that Diabel's health bar is drop to zero in which surprise Kirito

"Why did you try to do it alone?" said Kirito as he is checking his bag for a health potion to give it to Diabel but is stopped by Diabel.

"You were a Beta Tester, Weren't you? You knew what I'm doing." Said Diabel dying in which shocked Kirito.

"You were after the last attack bonus rare item. As you were a Beta Tester too. Please, Defeat the boss for everyone." Said Diabel as his last word before disappear and died in which surprise the party including Sora.

"When I was in the game! The only thing I thought about was surviving." Thought Kirito as he remember what happen in the last month.

 **(Start Flashback)**

" **Okay, Goodbye, Klein. However Diabel, You were a Beta Tester. As you never leave the players as you led everyone with you as you fought brilliantly as you tried to do what I could not."**

 **(End Flashback)**

So Kirito look at the boss as Asuna and Sora want to go with him on one strike as Kirito nodded.

So they begin running in high speed and Kirito order to attack the boss as they nodded. Then suddenly the Sentinels blocked their way as the boss begin to attack the players with the boss's sword skills at them.

Then Kirito did his sword skill and it hits the bosses's sword skills repealing the boss backward. Then he shouted "Switch" and it was Asuna turn and begin attacking the boss in which didn't shocked the boss

"Asuna!" shouted Kirito as Asuna the incoming attack from the boss and then evade however the hood that covered Asuna's face is destroyed.

But without the hood. Kirito and Sora saw Asuna as a beautiful brown-orange young girl in which strike after she evade in which damage the boss, In which surprised Kirito of how beautiful she is.

"It's coming back" shouted Kirito as Asuna begin to noticed that the boss is starting to attack Asuna. Suddenly Kirito he attack the boss as the sword begin to clash with each other. Then it was Asuna turned and attack the boss on the side as it deals damage to the boss a little.

Then it is Sora's turn as he block the attack from the boss and launch an powerful Ars Arcanum attack on the boss in which damage the boss. Suddenly the boss counters back at Sora with a uppercut in which hits Sora, then Kirito, and Asuna as they lost health to the yellow guage.

Then as if it is over for Sora, Kirito and Asuna. Suddenly Eqil sent the boss back as the order the players to attack until they recover.

So Sora begin to see how powerful the bond and courage the party is giving to each other as Sora begin to remember the friends he meet on his journey. Then Sora begin to stand up and begin channel something with his keyblade.

"What's Sora doing?" questioned Kirito

Then Sora finish the channeling with his keyblade then shouted "Valor Form" as a flash of light covered the players and the boss. Then the light covered them ended and Sora's clothes turned to Redish Fleur Clothes with the same pattern in Kingdom Hearts 2 as Sora summon his second keyblade "Oathkeeper."

"Wow amazing! Who are you Sora?" questioned Kirito

"I'll explain later. Kirito, Asuna I got the sidekick. You got the boss okay?" said Sora as they nodded.

So Sora begin running toward the sidekicks and they attack the keyblade weilder. But is overcome by Sora's incredible strength and easily defeats the sidekicks with a combo of Brave Shot as he sent the sentiels into the air then the Sonic End's powerful strike as it is in the air and then finished it with a powerful "X" slash in which defeats them as Sora gains Experience points. After that then Sora head toward the boss.

Meanwhile Kirito and Asuna ran toward the boss as the players continuing attacking the boss. Then as one of the players is going to get hit by the boss. Suddenly Kirito blocks the attack as Asuna attack the boss on the side dealing damage to the boss.

Then the boss gets very angry and roars as he is about to attack with it's weapons but is blocked by Sora's 2 keyblade in which sent the boss back with Sora's tremendous strength.

"Asuna, Kirito! Now!" said Sora as they nodded as they attack with full strength. So Kirito block the attack as Asuna strike on the bell then it is Kirito turn and slash the boss with powerful slash that defeats that is slash straight through the boss as Kirito gains the boss kill bonus points.

 **Congrats Floor Clear**

Then the players begin to cheered as they clear the floor by without a sacrifice as Sora dismissed his Valor Form and his second keyblade and then walked to Kirito.

"Hey Kirito! Are you okay." Said Sora as Kirito nodded

"Yeah! I'm okay, I'm tired from the boss. But we did it." Said Kirito smiling

Then suddenly an info box appeared in front of Kirito as Kirito gets the EXP and the item "Coat of Midnight."

"Congrats! That was a splendid Swordmanship. The victory belongs to you." Said Eqil

"No! It was Sora, Asuna and the player that earn the victory." Said Kirito

Suddenly, Kiabou is asking why did Kirito let Diabel die? As they wondering of let him died.

"Of course! You knew that technique the boss used! If you'd told us about that up front, he wouldn't died" said Kiabou in tears

So the players gets mad at Kirito if he is a Beta Tester that he knew all the boss's attack patterns.

Suddenly Sora stand up and walk toward the players.

"You know what! I believe in Kirito as he is not cold hearted as the Beta Players. He is stronger to beat the boss. So don't blame on him." Shouted Sora as he hit the wall with his keyblade that cause damage on the wall.

"This is bad. At this rate?" said Kirito thinking about what Diabel say to him and suddenly he tells them the worst secret ever.

"Beta Tester. I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies. Most of the thousand Beta Testers were beginners who didn't know how to level up. As you guys are better than they are. But I'm not like them I made it higher than anyone else durning the Beta Test. As I know the boss's skill because I'm a Beta Tester." Said Kirito

"W-what? That's way worst than a Beta Tester! You're cheating! A Cheater."

"Yeah an Beta Tester and Cheater…" shouted the Players

So Kirito told them to don't confuse with me with the other tester. Then he equip the Coat of Midnight as he walked away from the players so Asura and Sora walked to Kirito

"Wait! You called my name when we were fighting." Said Asura

"Sorry for using just your first name! Or did I mess up the pronunciation?"

"Where you learn it from?"

"You can see another Health Bar below yours, around here, right? Isn't something written next to it?" said Kirito

So Asuna check of what Kirito told her and notice that you name. In which Kirito said "Yeah" in which surprised Asuna and is embarrassed that it's been there all time.

So Kirito told Asuna of joining the guild and that there's a big limit to what you can do as a solo player. Then he disband the party and headed out the dungeon in which Sora follow him.

"I should go with Kirito. I see you soon. Remember that we're in your heart even we are away." Said Sora as Asuna nodded happily as he walk out of the dungeon to follow Kirito

 **To be continued in Chapter 3**

 **Hope you like this chapter, It's a long story. It is started to get good. Stay tuned for Chapter 3 and there will be death in that chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It been a long time since Sora, and Kirito defeat the first boss without Diabel's sacrifice and since Kirito disband the party with Asuna.

 **April 8, 2023**

Sora and Kirito have joined the guild called "Moonlit Black Cats." As they are celebrating on Kirito and Sora joining their guild.

"Here to us, the Moonlit Blacks Cats! Cheers!" shouted the members of the Moonlit Black Cats as Kirito is embarrassed.

"Also here is the cheer for Kirito-san and Sora-san, the guys who saved our lives!" said Keita as they are saying thanks to Sora and Kirito

"C-Cheers…" said Kirito shy

So they were celebrating at the bar in Floor 11 city "Taft" as Kirito and Sora say that it was nothing at all and they are glad that they came in time and save Moonlit Black Cats from the monsters. However, Sachi said that she was really scared as the monster is about to kill them but is save by Sora and Kirito and that she is happy about it.

 **Flashback**

It's been days since they made to the next floor after defeating the first boss. So as they are walking to the next town, Kirito begin to asked Sora a question.

"Hey Sora! Can we stop and take a break. We been walking a long time since we made to the next floor." Said Kirito as Sora nodded in agreement.

"Sure! I'm getting tired from walking also." Said Sora as they begin to sit down on the grass and to take their break. So they begin eating their food from the bag and as they are eating their food. Then Kirito begin talking to Sora.

"Hey Sora!" said Kirito as Sora looked at Kirito

"Huh! What Kirito" asked Sora as they are eating their lunch.

"I been thinking! That skill that you did back at the first boss that defeat the boss and I was surprised about how amazing that skill was. What was that skill you did back their Sora?" asked Kirito

"Well! That skill was Valor Form." Answered Sora

"Valor Form? What is that." Asked Kirito

"Well! 3 years ago. I was on a journey with my close friend "Donald and Goofy" to find my best friend Riku as my closest friend is looking for their king "King Mickey" and Valor form is one of the abilities that I gained 3 years ago and it is a powerful skill that increased my strength and speed. However I use it for when any of my friends is in trouble or in pain."

"Man! That was tough for you Sora." Said Kirito

"It was 3 years ago, But I got stronger and stronger as I trained the forms as I looked for Riku and King Mickey." Said Sora

"Nice, Hey Sora! Want to do some sword fighting with me. We need to get stronger as soon as possible in order to get the players trapped here out of the death game." Said Kirito

"Sure I don't mind! We have time to trained." Said Sora as they begin heading toward the field to train. Once they reach the field then Sora summon his keyblade as Kirito drew his sword and when to their battle stance. Then the training begins and after 2 hours of training with their sword, Kirito and Sora have grew stronger after the training and they are Level 40 as they are gasping for air and they use the healing potion from their bag to regain health after the battle.

"Man Sora, You were good in that training battle. I was amaze on your weapon." Said Kirito giving good expression to Sora

"Thanks Kirito! You were good to, I almost lost my guard from your battle pattern." Said Sora

"Thanks Sora!"

So as they are taking a break from their training with each other and talking with each other, Suddenly they heard a scream coming from somewhere as Kirito and Sora is wondering what the scream is coming from.

"Kirito! We should find where the scream is coming from." Said Sora as Kirito agreed and they got into their feet and begin running to where the scream is coming. As they reach where the screaming is coming from, They noticed that the girl in the group is in trouble as the rest of the group is in trouble as their health bar is in the yellow mark.

"Help! Someone" said the scared girl as the monster is approaching her with the monster's weapon ready to strike her. But as she close her eyes in scared, suddenly the monster is destroy in a flash as she opened her eyes and notice Sora "In his Kingdom Hearts 3D outfit" and Kirito "Wearing the Coat of Midnight" with their weapons in their hands.

So the girl is asking in her mind of who are those two players. Then she notice Sora and Kirito's weapon.

For Sora it was a Key-Shaped weapon with key looked for the head with the black handle and the strange thing is the battle stance Sora is doing as he is doing the battle stance for two handed weapons as Sora is holding arm to arm on the handle.

For Kirito he use a one handed weapon "Anneal Blade" doing his one handed battle stance.

After the battle then Sora and Kirito dismissed their weapon as Sora begin to walked toward the girl as she is still scared and shy and for Kirito he head toward the fainted players for healing.

"Hey! Are you okay." Said Sora as he is leaning toward the girl raising his hand to the girl.

"Yes! T-Thank you!" said the girl as she accept Sora's hand and got up from the ground.

Suddenly after she got up then she heard a voice from the field and come 3 boys running to her worried about her.

"Sachi! You're okay." Said one of the boys

"Yeah! I'm okay, These people come and rescue me." Said Sachi

"They did." Said one of the boys as he begin looking toward Sora and Kirito, "Thanks for saving her! I'm Keita, This is Testsuo, Sasamaru, and Ducker." Said Keita introuducing themselves to Sora and Kirito

"Nice to meet you Keita, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, and Ducker! I'm Sora and this is Kirito" said Sora pointing to Kirito and introducing Sora and Kirito to Keita and gang.

"Man! You guys are amazing! Defeating that monster with ease. Hey are you guys Solo-Players." Said Tetsuo

"Yeah we are Solo-Players." Said Kirito as Sora nodded in agreement

"Man! You guys should joined our guild! We need members?" said Keita.

"What's your guild called?" asked Sora

"We're the Moonlit Black Cats." Said Tetsuo

"Sure! We can joined right Kirito!" said Sora as Kirito nodded too and cause the gang of Moonlit Black Cats to gasped for excitement.

"Great! Let's celebrate the new recuit?" shouted Keita as they begin heading toward the town "Taft" to celebrate

 **End Flashback**

Meanwhile, Keita is asking of what is Sora and Kirito level in which they have to lied about their level because if they knew that if Kirito is a beta tester. They would be mad at Kirito and then threw Kirito out of the guild.

"I'm Level 20 or so." Said Kirito

"Me too, I'm level 20 or so." Said Sora

"Nice! It's really amazing that you guys are solo player."

"Keita, you don't need to be so polite. Solo players just target isolated enemies. Is it that efficient." Said Kirito

"Oh… Oh I see, Hey Kirito how about you and Sora joined our group?" said Keita surprising Kirito

"The only one we have who can occupy the vanguard is Tetsuo, a mace user. Said Keita "Her name is Sachi. I'd planned to have her switch to sword and shield user so that she could fight in the front. However she says that she isn't really sure how."

"Don't talk about me like I'm useless. I can't go out and fight in the front rank I'd be scared." Said Sachi embarrassed as Keita told her to hide behind her shield and she is always been a scaredy-cat in which makes Sachi mad.

"Eveyone in our guild." Continued Keita "Is from our school's PC Research Club. But don't worry… You'll fit soon."

As the Guild smiled toward Kirito. He is nervous but is happy to joined their guild in which makes them happy.

"I'll joined too. After all we'll stick together as friend." Said Sora

So the Moonlit Black Cats, Sora and Kirito begin to having fun as they party. Meanwhile, a black shadow "heartless" appear in town and then disappear in the shadow.

 **May 9, 2023**

The next day on floor 20 "Sunlit forest." Sora, Kirito and the Moonlit Black Cats is facing off against a grasshopper monster "Killer Mantis" with two sharp blades on each arm. But Sachi who is about to attack the grasshopper monster but instead got scared as all the suddenly the monster started to attack her.

"Sachi, get back." Shouted Kirito as he ran toward Sachi and then with one slash from his sword cut the Killer Mantis's arm as it scream in pain.

"Nice move Kirito! It is mine turn." Shouted Sora as Kirito nodded and then shouted "Switch" so that Sora make his move and strike the Killer Mantis other arm with his keyblade in which cause the spark to fly from the strike of the two weapons.

"Tetsuo, switch!" said Sora as he switch with Tetsuo as he begin attacking the Killer Mantis with his weapon on the weak point (That Kirito made from his sword) and it defeat the monster as Tetsuo level up.

 **Congrats Tetsuo level up to 23.**

Then after the battle, then they begin to celebrate the victory. So they celebrate it as they take a break while Keita begin reading the newspaper to see for information and Keita is surprised of what the article in the newspaper.

"So the lead group made it through Floor 28, That's amazing." Said Keita as he begin to asked Kirito something

"Hey Kirito. What's the difference between the lead group and us." Questioned Keita

"Well, they know all the fastest way to get EXP, and they don't share them." Answered Kirito

"I'm not sure that is it. But I think it's willpower."

"Willpower?" confused Kirito

"I suppose you might say it's determination to protect one's friends… No everyone. Right now, They're still protecting us. But I'd like to think my willpower is just as strong. Naturally our first priority is our friend's safety. But someday, we want to make it up there to the top with the rest." Said Keita

"I see! You're right." Said Kirito happy of Keita answered

"Agreed Keita." Said Sora as Keita and Kirito looked to see Sora walking toward them happy, "My willpower is like yours as it grew powerful with many friends that I make. I believe that we'll show them that we'll never give up."

Suddenly Ducker begin to walked toward Keita "Their leader" to started picking on him.

"Hey leader, looking good." Said Ducker picking on Keita as Tetsuo begin talking

"So we're going to be up there with the Holy Dragon Alliance and the Knights of the Blood Oath?" said Tetsuo

"What? There's nothing with setting big goals. First, we'll all hit level 30." Said Keita

"That's impossible! If the Black Cats ever do grow up and make it to the front line,"

"However, Keita's ideals could change the insular atmosphere up there."

So as the Moonlit Black Cats still talking to each other, Sora notice that Kirito is getting nervous that he kept his level from them in which worried Sora.

Meanwhile as Sora, Kirito and the Moonlit Black Cats sit in their bed (Spent the night at the inn) and suddenly Keita make an announcement for them

"As of our last hunt, we're saved 20,000 Cor in which we have enough money to buy their own house." Said Keita as the Moonlit Black Cats is pumped about the great news.

"Um, I think we should get more equipment for Sachi since we have lots of money."

"No, I'm fine as I am. Don't worry about it." Said Sachi

"Yeah! We can't make Kirito and Sora to protect us forever."

"Well I don't mind about that." Smiled Kirito

"Me too, I don't mind." Said Sora also smiling with Kirito

"Sachi, I know that it's hard to switch jobs. But you're almost there. Let's do our best." Said Keita as Sachi gets darker in which surprised Sora looking at the negative emotion that is surrounding Sachi.

Later that night, As Kirito is exiting his room to go outside, Suddenly is asked by Sora.

"You're heading somewhere." Said Kirito as he nodded as he asked Sora to joined him in which Sora accept.

"So where are we going?" asked Sora

"We're going to the wolf plain to check on see how Klein's group is doing.

So Kirito and Sora made to the Wolf Plain by using the teleport gate and they are surprise to see how Klein getting stronger. So suddenly, Klein notice Sora and Kirito and is happy to see them as he told his group to clean up the rest of the trash mobs.

"I was thinking I haven't see you for a while. Are you leveling this late?" said Klein as he walked toward Sora and Kirito and noticed a mark above Kirito and Sora's HP.

"Did you two joined a guild?"

"Yeah, Sora and I did." Answered Kirito

Suddenly, Klein's group asked Klein if they can move on the next area in which Klein nodded and told Kirito and Sora goodbye as they say goodbye to Klein back

So as Kirito started to head back toward the teleport gate and suddenly Klein noticed that Kirito is still in pain.

"So Kirito is still in pain after losing a friend back there against the first boss." Said Klein as Sora nodded.

"Yeah, he is but he is recovering and he made a friend in a guild." Said Sora as Klein is shocked.

"What's is the guild you guys in Sora-san?" said Klein

"It's Moonlit Black Cats." Answered Sora as he returned to Kirito toward the teleport gate as Klein is happy to see that Kirito is getting better.

Meanwhile, Kirito arrive to Tafy by teleport and suddenly he gets a message from Keita.

 **To Kirito,**

 **Sachi left and hasn't returned. Heading out to the dungeon area. If you know anything, let me know.**

 **Keita**

So after Kirito finish reading the message and is worried about Sachi. So Kirito use one of the tracking skill in which makes Kirito's eyes green and started looking for Sachi's footprint and founds it towards the alley as Kirito follows the footprints to find Sachi.

Suddenly as Kirito is following the footprints to find Sachi, Then out of nowhere finds Sora in the alley surprised to see him.

"Sora! What are you doing here?" said Kirito

"Finding Sachi." Said Sora

"Did you get a message from Keita about Sachi's disappear."

"Yeah! I am worried about Sachi."

"I know where is Sachi follow me." Said Kirito as Sora nodded and they begin following Sachi's footprints (Also Sora use the Tracking skills) and suddenly they found Sachi in the water bridge with tears dropping down her face.

"Sachi," said Kirito as Sachi looked up to see Sora and Kirito walking toward her.

"Kirito? Sora?" said Sora surprised

"Everyone's worried about you Sachi!" said Sora as Sachi looked down at the ground. As Kirito and Sora begin walking toward her and then sit down on the ground.

"Hey, Kirito, Sora… Let's run away together." Said Sachi

"Run away from what?" questioned Kirito

"From this town, The monsters… From the Black Cats… From Sword Arts Online." Said Sachi

"Wait! You mean a double suicide." Shocked Kirito

"That's what I mean."

"No, That's not okay! It's too dangerous." Said Sora as Sachi is shocked

"I'm sorry! I lied. If I have the courage to die, I wouldn't hid within the safety of the town, would I?" said Sachi as Kirito is embarrassed

"Why do we have to die, even through it's a game? What's the point of that?"

"I don't think there is a point." Said Kirito

"I'm afraid of dying in Sword Arts Online."

After Sora and Kirito hearing Sachi words. They were shocked to see Sachi being afraid of dying.

"You're afraid of dying Sachi?" said Sora as Sachi nodded

"I'm so sacred, I haven't been able to sleep lately…" said Sachi saddened

"You won't die in our watch." Said Kirito as Sachi is surprised of what Kirito said

"Really? How can I be sure that I won't die." Said Sachi

"We'll protect you. After all you're friend with us Sachi and also the Black Cats." Said Sora

"Really? I can go back to reality someday?"

"Of course! You're not going to die. I sure that they'll beat this game eventually." Said Kirito as Sachi begin to smile happily as a tear begin to drop on her face knowing that she won't died.

"Come on! We should head back," said Sora as Kirito and Sachi agreed and begin to head back to the hotel.

So once they make to the hotel, The Moonlit Black Cats were worried about her and is happy to see her alive. Then the Moonlit Black Cats, Sora and Kirito headed to their separate room.

Meanwhile at Kirito's room, Kirito was checking on his Stats-Skills in the menu when suddenly he heard the door knock. So Kirito headed toward the door and opened and find Sachi near the door with her pjamna and is holding a pillow in her hands.

"Sachi! What's wrong." Asked Kirito

"I'm sorry! I couldn't sleep." Said Sachi as Kirito begin to worried about her "Can I sleep here with you Kirito." As Kirito nodded in which makes Sachi happy.

So Kirito and Sachi begin to sleep with each other as Sachi begin to remember what Kirito say to her.

( **Begin Sachi's memories)**

" **If you stay in the guild, You'll be safe. Someday, you'll go back to reality. There are lots of players like you who is afraid of dying. But they still laugh, cry and live as best as they can in this world."**

 **(End Memories)**

"Kirito!" said Sachi as Kirito smiled that she is going to survive and she is happy as she went to sleep happy.

"I'll protect all of you." Said Kirito as he raised his fist to the air promising it.

So Kirito headed to sleep then suddenly Sora next to the door is happy that Kirito is going to protect all of them and Sora is also going to protect them as well as he head back to this room to get some sleep for tomorrow.

Then morning came as the Moonlit Black Cats, Sora and Kirito arrive near the teleport as Keita is happy to have enough money to get the house as he teleport to the town of Beginning to buy a house in which they are pumped about it.

So as Keita left toward the Town of Beginning by teleport. Then the gang of Moonlit Black Cats is wondering what to do while Keita is gone.

"So let's head to a dungeon to get stronger." Said Ducker as Kirito and Sora is worried about it.

So the Moonlit Black Cats, Sora and Kirito head toward the dungeon in Floor 27, Suddenly Sora asked Kirito to come with him in which Kirito nodded and follows him.

"So what's up." Asked Kirito

"Kirito! I sense that it is going to get worst if we continue." Answered Sora

"What do you mean Sora?" asked Kirito

"I sense that Sachi and the gang is going to get killed in the dungeon?" said Sora

"What? I don't believe it. If it is true then we need to protect them in the dungeon.

"Agree we should head back."

So Sora and Kirito head back to meet with the Black Cats as they head toward the dungeon on Floor 27.

So Sora, Kirito and the Moonlit Black Cats made the inside of the dungeon and Kirito and Sora is relief that they will be able to get out of the dungeon with no death.

Suddenly Ducker notice a hidden door and then open the hidden door and notice a treasure chest in the middle of the room. As they enter the room then Sora sense something wrong in this room.

"Hey Sora What's the matter?" said Kirito as he notice that something is also wrong too.

So without thing then Ducker head toward the treasure chest to open it and Sora begin to shouted at him.

"Ducker, wait it's a trap." Shouted Sora

Then too late as soon as Ducker opened the treasure chest to see what stuff is in the treasure chest. Suddenly the alarm goes off and the room become red colors as the treasure chest disappear as monster and heartless appear in the room.

"It's a trap." Shouted Sachi

"Let's get out of here." Said Ducker as he tried to use the teleport crystal to get out of the room but can't.

"What can't we use our crystals!" shocked Sachi

"It's a crystal-nullification area? You can't use the crystal here?" said Kirito

"Not good! Everyone stay alert." Said Sora as he summon his Oathkeeper Keyblade

Suddenly the monster attack the group as Kirito easily defeat 2 monster with his sword.

Then Sora begin blocking the monster's attack and strike it with a powerful uppercut with his keyblade in which defeats the monster.

Sadly, Ducker fell to the ground as the crystal drop to the ground as the monster appeared behind him and strike him on the back with their weapon as the heartless jumped on his back and strike it with it's claw in which drains his health bar to zero and then scattered into thousands of fragments as he is dead shocking the Moonlit's Cats including Sora and Kirito

Meanwhile, Kirito is worried that they are surrounded as suddenly in memories remember Diabel's death from the first boss. Then as the memories ended as Tetsuo HP drops to zero and also dies in the fragment of light in which anger Sasamaru as he begin striking the Granite Element, However is defeating with the weapons by the goblin in which killing him and is scattered into figment of light

After Sora seeing Sasamaru's death, then Sora begin to get angry as the heartless, Granite elementals, and Drawners surround him and then begin attacking Sora. However Sora in anger attacked the monster and heartless with powerful combos of Strike Raid and Ragnorak called "Ragnorak Raid" in which in flash destroy the monster and heartless in which surprised Kirito

However Sachi is struggling with the Granite Elementals as Sora and Kirito is worried about her in trouble.

"Sachi!" shouted Kirito

"Kirito" shouted Sachi

Then as Kirito is reaching his hand to Sachi then without looking in the back then the Granite Elementals strike her in the back in which shocked Kirito and Sora

"Sachi!" shouted Kirito and Sora

Then as Sachi health bar drops to zero as she stays thank you and goodbye toward Kirito and Sora as she scattered in fragments of light and died.

"No! It can't be!" said Sora as he saw Sachi's death and gets really angry

"Not again! It's like what happen to Diabel." Said Kirito

Suddenly, Kirito notice the black aura surrounding Sora as in the flash he transform into Anti Form due to the anger of seeing his friends dying in front of his eye.

"What's happen to Sora?" questioned Kirito as he see the transforming that Sora did

Then in a flash, Sora in Anti Form attack the monsters and heartless with incredible speed from his claws as he easily defeats lots of the monster. But can't control himself as he begin attacking Kirito

"Sora! What are you doing?" said Kirito blocking Anti Sora's attack

"Rooooar!" shouted Anti Sora as he can't control himself

"Sora! I know you are angry of seeing them died. I'm angry too. We're find the way to honor them Sora." Said Kirito

Then Sora regains sense and then dismissed anti-form as Kirito grab Sora by the shoulder as they head out of the dungeon.

 **December 24, 2023**

In Floor 49 in a town Myugon. It was a cold snowy night as the players is celebrating Christmas Day.

Then at the bence in the town is Kirito who is in depressing from failing to save Sachi back at the dungeon and suddenly Sora appeared toward Kirito who is also sad of what happened back there.

"Hey Kirito! How are you feeling alright?" said Sora as Kirito didn't responds "I know that you are still hurt from back there, So I'll be somewhere. If you need any help I be happy to help." Said Sora as he finish talking to Kirito and then head out somewhere in town.

Suddenly, As Sora disappear toward somewhere and in a flash an person in hood covering his face as he is going to talk to Kirito

"Did you get any new information?" said Kirito talking to the hooded person.

"Nothing worth charging money for?" said the hooded person "This is a first time event that wasn't in the beta test. As there is no way to get information."

So the hooded player "Argo" told Kirito that on Christmas Eve, Late tonight. The Event Boss "Nicholas the Renegade" will appear beneath the certain fir tree as the big guilds is searching really hard for it.

Suddenly, Kirito stood up from the bench in which surprised Argo as if he knew where it is as Kirito say maybe to him and then walk away from Argo

"You're going to try and solo it are you?" said Argo as Kirito ignored Argo and walks away.

Meanwhile, Kirito who is in his room is checking his equipment and is getting ready for the boss battle as he remember that the event boss drops an item that can revive the dead that he thinks that if he goes there and fight it, he will probably died.

Then Kirito seeing his face on the sword as he begin to remember what happened back there as it wasn't a good memories but an very bad memories

 **(Flashback in Kirito's mind.)**

Meanwhile, Kirito and Sora meet with Keita at sunset as he is shocked of what happened to the Moonlit Black Cats while he is away.

"It's my fault Keita! They are dead because of me." Said Kirito sad

"How did they died!" angered Keita

"I know what the traps going to be because I'm at a higher level due of being a beater! I'm sorry."

However Keita didn't responds to Kirito and Sora as he is shocked and sudden cursed himself as he head toward the ledge.

"Keita! What are you doing. It's dangerous." Said Sora shouting to Keita as he is heading toward the ledge

But it was too late as Keita leap off the Aincrad's edge killing himself that shocked Sora and Kirito

"It's my fault! My arrogance… Killed you guys." Said Kirito in despair

"I'm sorry! It's also my fault. If I haven't gone to anti-form from losing them I could kill you too Kirito

"No Sora! It's my fault. If I haven't hid my level. They will be alive" said Kirito

"It's okay!" said Sora putting his hand on Kirito shoulder but is slapped by Kirito's hand

"No It's not okay! I lost Diabel due to being an beater and also lose the Moonlit Black Cats guild due to hiding my level and didn't save Sachi from the monster back there." Shouted Kirito in anger

Suddenly, Sora begin to shouted to Kirito in anger, showing his pain too.

"No Kirito! I feel bad also like you. Like losing them is giving me pain in my heart leaving holes in my heart and also make me sad. I know that as they live in our hearts. Their memories will remains in our hearts forever." Said Sora

After Kirito heard Sora's speech, Then Kirito begin to smile a little and then thanks Sora for being his true friend in which they fist-bumped as they return to town

( **End Flashback)**

Meanwhile, Sora was outside of town battling monster as Sora's level went up to 72 because of training. Then suddenly he noticed Kirito walking in the woods.

"Huh! Where is Kirito going in the woods!" thought Sora as he remember about an event item that can revive a player and is shocked that Kirito is going there and battle the event boss by himself.

"No! it's not good. I need Klein right away!" said Sora as he dismissed his keyblade and ran back toward town to warn Klein about Kirito

Meanwhile, Kirito in Floor 35 Forest Maze is walking as he read the map toward the boss as he is talking to himself

"If I defeat Nicholas, Then Sachi's soul will return and I'll be able to hear her last words." Thought Kirito

Then Kirito looked up and notice a huge Christmas Tree in view as he knew that he is almost there. But Kirito is worried that Sachi will curse him by words and that he must accept them.

So Kirito ran toward the tree and suddenly as he is running then he notice something and stop as sudden a portal appeared an in view is Klein and his group and Sora

"Hey Kirito! How are you!" said Klein

"You followed me." Answerd Kirito

"Yeah! I noticed that you head toward the forest toward the event by yourself." Said Sora "You are after the event item to revive Sachi are you?

"Yeah I am. It's my fault that Sachi died!" said Kirito

"Are you nuts? Don't risk your life on a stupid rumor." Said Klein "If you died here then you died in the real world."

"Klein's right! If your HP drops to zero, Our brains in the real world-"

"Shut up." Shouted Kirito

"Are you crazy! Fighting by yourself is suicide. Join us. Whoever gets the revival item drop keeps it without hard feeling either way."

"Then there is no point, I have to do it myself." Said Kirito as he ready his sword in which shocked them as sudden portals appear and out came The Holy Dragon Alliance.

"Shit! We're followed" said Sora

"The Holy Dragon Alliance? They are here for the rare item as they are a greedy alliance." Said Klein

"So now what we could do?" said one of the Klein's group

So as Kirito ready his sword, Then Sora, Klein and his group ready their weapons to fight the Holy Dragon

"Kirito! Go toward the event boss we can handle them." Said Sora ready his Kingdom Key keyblade

"Sora's right! We'll hold them off." Said Klein

So Kirito nodded toward Sora and Klein and head toward the Christmas Tree to find Nicholas

"You guys ready!" said Sora as they nodded and they begin attacking the Holy Dragon Alliance.

So Kirito made to the Christmas Tree and noticed the Event boss Nicholas appear from the sky.

The event boss Nicholas looks like Santa Claus but as a monster with grayish skin with yellow beard and has one eyes that is looking up and the other eye down as he have 4 HP bar as Kirito ready his weapon and the battle begins.

Meanwhile Sora, Klein and his group is catching their breath after the tough battle against the Holy Dragon Alliance in which they retreat. Suddenly they saw Kirito through the portal with the revival item in his hand, as Klein and Sora are happy to see Kirito alive

Then Sora notice that Kirito is in despair again as he toss the item to Klein in which surprised him

"Huh, H-Hey…" said Klein as he begin reading the information as Sora begin reading it out for Klein

"The target player! Within ten second?" said Sora noticing that the target player only live for ten second as Kirito begin walking away from them

Suddenly Klein grab Kirito's cloak by his hand and told Kirito that he have to survive until the end as Klein let go of Kirito's coat as he continue walking away from them.

After Kirito left Sora and Klein, Then Sora begin walking toward Klein.

"Don't worry Klein! I promise that he won't died on my watch." Said Sora as Klein smiled to him

"Thanks Sora! You're a great friend." Said Klein as Sora also smiled as he begin heading back toward town.

Meanwhile back to town, Kirito was sitting in his chair at his room really sad of not able to revive Sachi, Suddenly he got a gift message from someone he check it an notice that it is from Sachi in which shocked Kirito

So Kirito open the gift and out came is Sachi's voice coming from the box.

 **(Sachi's message from the box)**

"Merry Christmas, Kirito. By the time you hear this, I'm guessing I'll be dead. How to explain it… To tell the truth, I never really wanted to leave the Town of Beginnings. But if I keep feeling like that, I'll probably die someday. It's not your fault but my own problem as ever since that night as you'd continued to tell me that every night that I won't die. If I'm killed then you'll probably blame yourself. So that I decide to record this. I know your true strength by accidentally a while ago. I wonder why you hide your level and join us. But when I learned how strong you were, I felt so relieve even I die. I know that you and Sora will always keep living to see the end of this world and to see why it was born. I was wondering why the wake girl like me to be here. As the reason that you, Sora and I met. You and Sora give me courage when I felt depressed and that there is still plenty of time left and since it is Christmas, I'll sing a song.

So Sachi in the message sing Rudolph the Red Reindeer in which tears begin dropping from his eyes and face as he is listening to the song. Then as the song ended, then Sachi thanks Kirito for all the time he has spent with her and also told Kirito to also thanks Sora too for giving me courage and become friend with me.

 **(End Sachi's message in the box)**

After the message then Kirito is in tears as tears drops on the desk as he is still crying.

Meanwhile, outside Kirito's room. Sora who listen to Sachi's message smiled as Sachi rebuilt Kirito's heart as he let a single tear drop from his face happy as Sora left toward his room for the night promising in his heart that Kirito and I won't forget Sachi and the Moonlit Cats in their heart and remain in their heart forever.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3 month later on Feburary 23, 2023 in the Forest of Wondering on Floor 35 4 players is discussion something in the middle of the forest.

The leader of the guild is a red hair lady with armor around her is named Rosalia who is a greedy player who cares only about rare item to sell and to get money than caring about her guild.

Suddenly, an angry player is talking to the leader "Rosalia" is a young girl who is age 12 with brownish hair stick by 2 ribbons is named "Silica."

"What? You got that lizard to heal you." Said Rosalia coldly talking about Sillica's pet "Pina" in which growls at her. You don't need any heal crystals."

"Why about you? You never fight from the front. So why do you need crystals?" said Silica angry at her

"Because unlike you… I'm not a child idol like you, Silica-chan, so the boys don't heal me." Said Rosilia

So it was the last straw when Silica heard of what Rosilia said to her as her anger begin to rose. However as one of Rosalia's group tried to stop the argument between them but failed.

"Fine! I don't need your group. There are plenty of parties that want me." Said Silica as she quit joining Rosalia's group and walk away from them in anger.

Meanwhile, as night time appeared in the forest, Silica is fighting three apes with her dagger as she is panting as her pet dragon told her about her health and she found out that her health is in the yellow zone. Then in the flash one of the apes at her in which she dodge the attack and dodge another attack from the second ape.

After Silica dodge the attacks from the 2 apes, Pina (Silica's pet) heals her a little with it's healing breath in which she thanks Pina for it. However, she notice that she don't have any healing items as she check her bag and without noticing, She took an direct hit from the ape's weapon as she got hit the tree hard and lose her breath as her health drops to the red zone and lost her weapon from the attack.

But as the apes begin to close to Silica. She close her eyes for the hit as one of the apes begin to raise it's weapon and is ready to swing it's weapon at her. Then suddenly, Silica's pet (Pina) fly straight and took an direct hit from the weapon in which save Silica's life and also shocked her.

"Pina? Pina… Pina!" shocked Silica as she run toward her pet dragon as suddenly Pina begin to be covered in light as it dissolve into fragments of light leaving only Pina's feather. After seeing Pina's death, Silica begin to cry for her pet dragon (Pina) as she begin to hold the items and close her eyes as again as the apes begin to close toward Silica.

Suddenly, in a flash as one of the apes is defeated and then finally the rest of the apes as Silica is wondering who killed the apes and the answer came as Kirito wielding his Elucidator sword appeared and then Sora wielding his Oathkeeper keyblade by Kirito's side.

Then as Kirito and Sora begin to look around to see if there is any of the monster appearing. So the coast is clear as Kirito smelted his Elucidator sword as Sora dismissed his Oathkeeper keyblade.

"Who is those two players! They easily destroyed the apes in second." Said Silica in thought

"Hey! Are you okay?" said Sora asking Silica in which begins to cry about losing Pina as she hold Pina's feather close to her heart.

"Don't leave me! Pina." Cried Silica as Sora become sad of her losing her friend and is mad that they didn't make it on time to save them.

"So what's the feather?" asked Kirito

"It's Pina. My partner…" said Silica in tear surprising Kirito

"You're a beast tamer are you? I'm sorry… We wasn't able to save your friend in time." Said Kirito feeling sad for her.

"No! It's my fault. I was stupid to think that I could make it through the forest on my own. Thanks you two for saving me." Said Silica thanking Kirito and Sora.

"No problem!" said Sora accepting her thanks

"Does that feather happen to have an item name?" asked Kirito

So Silica begin to look at the feather and suddenly touch the feather in which shows the name of the item "Pina's heart." As she again begin to cry knowing that Pina is not dead yet.

"Hey miss! Don't worry we can revive her as Pina's heart is still her as long as you keep believing that she is still alive in your heart." Said Sora as Kirito smiled at his friend knowing that Sora is right as Silica smiled knowing that Pina is still alive in her heart.

"I agree with Sora! On Floor 47 at the south side. There is a field dungeon called "The hills of Memories" and I heard that the flower in the dungeon at the top that blooms can revive your pet." Said Kirito

So Silica smiled about finding hope of knowing that there is a way to save Pina but begin to get sad and knows that Floor 47 is dangerous. However Kirito asked her to give the flower and they will go and find the flower.

However, Silica told Kirito and Sora that if she isn't there, The flowers won't bloom. So she want to work hard to raise her level until the day that she is ready to Floor 47, Then suddenly Kirito told Silica something that will shocked her.

"They can only be revived for three days after death." Said Kirito as Silica is sad that it's her fault and is sorry for Pina.

"Don't worry! We have 3 days. You should join the two of us okay?" said Sora

"You really do it for me." Said Silica surprised.

"Sure, but don't laugh when I'll tell you okay." Said Kirito as Silica accept it.

So Kirito begin to tell her that she looks like Kirito's little sister in which makes Silica laugh from it.

"Sorry! But I didn't get your two name." questioned Silica

"I'm Sora and this is Kirito, Nice to meet you." Said Sora introducing two of them to her.

"Nice to meet you Sora-san, Kirito-san! I'm Silica." Said Silica introducing to Sora and Kirito.

So Silica shake hand with Kirito and Sora as they begin to head out of the Forest. Then as they left the forest, in the dark in the forest as an reddish lady appeared from the dark and smiled wicked.

Meanwhile, In floor 35 in town of Mishe, Kirito, Sora, and Silica were walking around town when all the sudden they heard someone calling Silica's name

So Silica look and noticed that it's Silica's friend and they asked Silica to join them in which she refuse saying that she is already in Kirito's group in which surprised them and then give Kirito the stare as they walked away.

"Are they your friends Silica?" said Sora as Silica shake her head

"No! They only want me to come with them as a mascot. But I got full of myself when they begin to call me Dragon Tamer Silica…" said Silica

"Don't worry! We'll get there in time we promise?" said Kirito as Silica smiled at Kirito.

"So anyways, Where do you guys live?" said Silica asking them

"On Floor 50! It's pretty far, I might be staying here for the night?" said Kirito answering Silica's question

"I don't have any place to stay! However I like to head to the inn in any floors for the night." Said Sora answering Silica's questioned

"Really! Wow, We should head for the café. We haven't ate anything in the afternoon and I heard that the cheesecake is really good." Said Silica

So as they begin to head for the café in this floor, Suddenly they see Silica's ex group as Silica hid behind Kirito back.

"Hey! You made it out of the forest alive. I'm relieve." Said Rosalia

"Is something wrong Silica?" asked Kirito

"No, Nothing is wrong?" said Silica

Suddenly Rosalia begin to asked her of what happen to the lizard "Pina" in which Silica told Rosalia that she will go to the Hill of Memories to revive Pina.

"Is that so! But with your level can you." Said Rosalia

"I know that we'll help her." Said Sora as Kirito nodded too.

"He's right! It's not that hard." Said Kirito

"So you two another one that she seduced? You don't look particuilary strong to me."

So Kirito began to annoy her as he told Silica to follow me as they begin walking away as Rosalia smile wackily as Sora noticed an dark aura around her.

Meanwhile, they make to the café and then begin to sit down in one of the tables. So as they are sitting, Kirito begin to asked that if SAO is her first online game in which she say yes as Sora also tell that it is his first online game too. Then as the drinks came. Kirito begin telling Sora and Silica about the online game and lots of player's personalities is change as some players became an outright villians and that plays indicators that they have are green and if you do crime in the game, then the indicators about the players will turned orange. However the worst is the player killers (PK) and the players that killed a player in the game in which makes the indicators above the players will turned red.

Then Kirito begin talking about of how the players have fun while play as the bad guy. However Sword Arts Online is different and it is not a death game.

"I agree with Kirito. In the last month when we were together as a group. We lost lots of friends that we made from the death game." Said Sora angry

"I feel sorry for you two. I know that you two are good person as you save me in the forest." Said Silica

"Thanks Silica, You are a good friend of making us smile." Said Sora as Kirito nodded to agree with him.

Then they begin to talk as the food came and while they eat their meal, Sora told Kirito and Silica of his life including the past 2 years of fighting the darkness and finding his friends along the way and meeting new friends in his journey. Then after the meal, they exited the café and head toward the inn in the floor to get ready for bed.

Meanwhile, Silica is relaxing in her room as she is thinking of Sora's journey and suddenly she heard a knock from her door and as she tried to open the door, she noticed that she is only wearing her bra and underwear in which makes her blush and she came back and change in her night gown as Kirito and Sora came in Silica's room to discuss about tomorrow.

So Kirito carry the table in the middle of Silica's room and then place an object in which makes Silica wondering.

"What's that item, Kirito-san?" asked Silica

"It's called a mirage sphere." Answered Kirito as he activate the object and it shows all the floor in the sphere and the dungeon in which surprised Silica

"Here's Floor 47 town area." Said Kirito pointing at the town in Floor 47. Over there is the hill of Memories ." pointing at the Hills of Memories

"So we have to follow the route connecting to the town and the dungeon." Said Sora as Kirito nodded. Then suddenly, Sora sense something and ran toward the door to see what the noise is however found nothing and knew that something is wrong.

"We're being spotted Kirito! Someone heard our conversation about the dungeon." Said Sora in angered

"That's impossible! Unless you knocked, you can't hear us through the door.." questioned Silica

"Not quite! Unless your listening skill is high enough, However few people invest the time to raise it." Said Kirito answering Silica's questioned.

"I think I know why!" said Sora as they continued talking with each other and then rest up till morning.

Then next morning came on Feburary 24, 2024 as The portal in the Floor 47 activate and appeared from the portal is Sora, Kirito and Silica

So as they reach their destination, Silica begin to look around and notice that the floor is beautiful with beautiful flowers surrounding it as it looks like a dream for Silica.

"This floor is known as the Flower Garden," said Kirito telling Silica.

"Amazing! The entire floor in this level is covered in flowers." Said Sora as he begins to get pumped of telling Kairi about this place and that she wants to see the beautiful flowers here.

Suddenly, Silica begin to walked toward the flowers and begin to take a sniff at the flowers and notice a ladybug flying away toward somewhere and also notice an male and female players smiled at each other and holding hands with each other and thought if Silica and Kirito as a couple and thinking about makes her face turned red.

"Hey Silica? Are u okay!" said Sora asking her if she is okay as she spaced out.

"Yeah! I'm okay. Sorry to keep you worry Sora-san" answered Silica

"Okay! We should be going toward the Hill of Memories!" said Kirito as Sora and Silica nodded

So as they make to the bridge leading toward the path in which they are going to take. Kirito suddenly grab something from his pocket and give the item to Silica as she is confuse of what Kirito give her.

"What's this?" asked confused Silica looking at the item that Kirito give her.

"If anything unexpected happens, and I told you to warp out, use the crystal that I give you and teleport to any town." Answered Kirito

"But!" confused Silica

"Promise me." Asking Kirito and Silica nodded in agreement and put the crystal into her pocket.

"We should start moving on! The path leads to the Hill of Memories. So let's go Kirito and Silica?" asked Sora as they nodded and beginning walking with Sora toward the Hill of Memories.

Meanwhile, out of sight from them, an black eyes begin to stare at them and in suddenly disappear in a second.

So as Sora, Kirito and Silica continuing walking on the path, Silica begin to asked Kirito something, But as Silica begin to asked him, a vine appeared out of nowhere and grab Silica's leg and begin to lift her while Silica is trying to hold her skirt to hide the embarrassment that if Sora and Kirito see what is under the skirt. So as she is looking at the vine monster, Then the monster begin to open it's mouth and Silica begin to get scared of seeing the plant's tooth and beginning to swing her sword wildly.

"Calm down Silica! The monster is weak." Said Kirito

"K-Kirito-san! S-Sora-san, Save me!" said Silica as Kirito covered his face as Sora wants to help Silica as he summon his keyblade but is stopped by Kirito

"Don't Sora! Let her do it!" said Kirito as Sora begins to get worried for Silica.

"Stupid thing… That's enough!" shouted Silica as using her dagger and cut the monster's arms as the monster roars in pain while he begins to lose balance. So at the right time, Silica begin to fly down and using a sword skill from her dagger and land a direct hit on the monster's head as the monster dissolve in shards.

"Alright! Silica nice job" shouted Sora happily

"Um Sora-san! Kirito-san, Did you see what is under my skirt." Questioned Silica as she is blushing in red while Sora and Kirito told Silica that they did not see what is under her skirt.

So they continue walking the path. Silica begin to asked Kirito about her sister.

"Hey Kirito! Can I asked about your sister?" asked Silica "You said that I look like your sister. I know it's impolite to ask about the real world."

"Well! She is not my sister but my cousin and we grew up together, So I don't think she knows about it and that's why I'm been distance myself from her." Said Kirito

So Kirito begin to tell Silica about his grandfather as Sora also listening to Kirito's story and told them when he was eight years old and that his grandfather made them attend a local kendo dojo and in which Kirito quit two years ago. Suddenly his grandfather notice about Kirito quitting and begin beating Kirito up.

"That's terrible?" said Silica looking sad

"I agree! That is hard time for you Kirito?" said Sora

"Yeah it was. But my sister said that she'd put in enough effort for both of us in which stopping their grandfather from hitting Kirito.

"Wow! You got a nice sister Kirito! Looking after you and caring about you." Said Sora

"Thanks Sora! My sister been working really hard and I think that she will be a good match to face you someday Sora.

"Thanks Kirito! I will face your sister someday, That's a promise" said Sora

Suddenly, without looking. Silica got trapped by the monster's mouth as she asked Kirito and Sora for help.

"Help Kirito-san! Sora-san," said Silica

"I got it Kirito?" said Sora as he summon his Oathkeeper keyblade and in a flash defeat the monster trapping Silica in which cause Silica to fell to the ground hard feeling the pain in her butt.

"Hey Silica! Are you okay?" said Sora kneeing to Silica

"Yeah I good! Thanks Sora-san" said Silica and noticed that someone might see what is under her skirt and covered it in shocked and embarrassed.

So they again continuing walking the path toward their destination and Silica begin wondering of Sora's weapon "A Key shaped sword" that he summon.

"Well! Hey Kirito we should take a break for little bit." Said Sora as Kirito nodded

So Sora, Kirito and Silica took a break from walking the path and as they are sitting down on the ground.

"Okay Silica-san! The weapon that I summon is called a "Keyblade"" said Sora as he summon his keyblade in which surprise Silica.

"Wow! It's amazing Sora-san!" said Silica as she examine the keyblade close.

"Thanks Silica! I have the keyblade for two years." Said Sora as Silica is surprised again.

"Two years! How did you get the keyblade." Asked Kirito

"Well 4 Years ago (In Kingdom Hearts) my best friend Kairi, Riku and I live in a tiny world named "Destiny Island" and we wanted to see other worlds, so we built a rift for the trip to the other worlds and we were pumped about it. But one night, an storm came out of nowhere toward Destiny Island and I was nervous about the rift. So I went to the island and notice an black creature appear from the ground and I was shocked as I was running and fight the black creature but did not deal any damage to the creature. So I searched for my best friends and found Riku standing alone in a tiny island (That is connected by a wooded bridge) So I ran toward Riku. So I approach Riku and notice that Riku is acting strange."

"What did he say to you Sora?" asked Kirito

"He said that the door is open." Answer Sora

"A door?" confused Silica

"Yeah! It's confusing but each of the worlds have an door (Keyhole) and that it's a heart of the world."

"So my best friend broke the rule of the world and he cost himself by becoming darkness and as he hold his hand toward me and all suddenly, a black portal appeared from below us and I tried to grab Riku's hand but failed and as I am going to be trapped into darkness. Then suddenly, a sparkle of light appeared from the darkness and in second I was back in Destiny Island with a strange key-shaped weapon appeared as one of my hands grab the weapon. Suddenly more black creature appeared and I use the keyblade to defeat the heartless easily.

"Heartless? What are they?" asked Silica

"They are darkness that appeared from the darkness of the hearts." Answered Sora in which shocked Silica. "Their goal is to send the world into darkness, So I tried my best fighting the heartless, but failed and the cost is my world is shallow by the darkness while I was sent to another world."

"That's terrible Sora! I'm sorry for you." Said Silica

"It's okay! For the past three years I battle the heartless. I made lots of new friends from different worlds and I grow stronger with each friend that I make.

"That's great! I notice that you grow stronger with each floors that we make." Said Kirito

"Yeah! It's because of you two becoming good friends for me." Said Sora

"Well! I happy to be friends with you Sora." Said Kirito

"Me too Sora-san!" said Silica

"Well we should continuing walking the path!" said Kirito as Sora and Silica agree

So they continue walking the path, Silica begin telling Sora and Kirito of how Silica and Pina become good friends.

So as 30 minutes pass, They finally make to their destination and find a flower that they are looking for,

"There is the flower!" said Sora as Silica is happy to find the flowers they are looking for.

So Silica begin to ran toward the alter where the flower that will revive Pina is resting. So as Silica reach the alter, The flower begin to bloom.

"It's beautiful!" said Silica

"Go on Silica! Take it." Said Sora as Silica nodded and take the flower from the alter

So with the flower to revive Silica's pet "Pina" is obtained, They begin to head back to the floors Teleport gate. So as they reached the bridge, Kirito notice someone hiding behind the tree and stopped Silica while Sora notice darkness locating behind the tree where Kirito catch his eyes on.

"Sora-san, Kirito-san? What's wrong." Said Silica

"Whoever's behind those trees, come out." Said Kirito as suddenly out of the hiding behind the tree is the red haired lady "Rosalia"

"R-Rosalia-san?" shocked Silica as Sora started his battle stance while looking at her.

"Impressive! If you can see through my hiding skill, It means that your hiding skill must be quite high, Swordman." Said Rosalia in cold hearted voice. "It's seems you managed to get the Pneuma Flower. Congrats, Now hand it over."

"What are you saying Rosalia-san?" shocked Silica

"Never! We will not going to give you the flower Rosalia." Yelled Sora

"That's right! Or should I say, Leader of the Orange guild, Titan Hand." Said Kirito surprising Rosalia

"What are you saying Kirito-san! Rosalia-san icon is green above her." Asked Silica

"It's a simple trick. The green members find targets, and lead them to where the Orange players are waiting. Then attack the targets." Said Sora

"That is one of your friends listening to us last night, right?" said Kirito

"That's right? I was assessing it's strength while waiting for them to earn money from adventures." Said Rosalia as she licked her lips and continue "It was unfortunate that you left, But then you said you were getting a rare item. But you knew about it and went with her. Are you guys an idiot?"

"Actually, We are searching for you Rosalia." Said Sora as he summon his keyblade surprising Rosalia

"What are you talking about?" questioned Rosalia

"Ten days ago, You attacked a guild called "Silver Flags." Said Kirito

"Oh the one with no money." Answered Rosalia

"The leader of Silver Flag went from to Floor 35, and from morning to night. He was begging someone to help him avenge his guild friend that is killed by Titan Hands."

"That's right! 4 of his guild mates except the guild leader is killed. Because of you are greedy." said Sora angry

"When I first notice him and he told us about the fate of his guild mate, I was hurt from the inside. So I noticed that your are surround by the dark aura."

"Do you understand how he felt and what did you done to the guild leader." Said Kirito

"Nope! What kind of idiot would take this seriously? There's no proof that killing someone here means they die in real life. Anyways, shouldn't you guys be more concerned for yourself." Said Rosaila as she snapped her finger and her guild mate appear from the trees with their weapon armed while walking toward their leader.

"Kirito-san, Sora-san! There are too many, we should run." Said Silica

"It's all right! Sora and I can take them." Said Kirito "Until I tell you to run, Just keep the crystal ready. Stay put and watch.

"I don't think so!" said Rosaila as she wave her hand across her and suddenly, dark fire surround them with no way of escaping.

So the members of the Titans Hand begin to walk toward them and suddenly, they stopped with shocked coming from their face.

"Wait a second! Red clothes with an weird looking weapon on his arm, and a black clothes with an one-handed no shield style. It can't be. The Black and Red swordsman." Said one of the Titan's hand shocked.

"Rosalian-san! Two of them are front line group who battle together." Said another Titan's hand member

"Wait the lead groups?" shocked Silica

"Someone from the lead group wouldn't be down here! Go attack them and take everything they have!" shouted Rosilia as her guild member attack Sora and Kirito

So the members of the Titan's hand begin attacking them with their weapons but didn't seem to deal damage with only little damage as they attack them.

"I have to save Sora-san and Kirito-san." Thought Silica as she started to get her dagger and suddenly notice that Sora and Kirito's HP didn't fall a lot only a little in which surprise Silica

"So in a few minutes, The members of Titan's hands were tired from attacking and is shocked as they noticed that Kirito and Sora's HP do not fall after they attack them with all they got.

"About 400, in around 10 second. That's is the total damage you seven can do to us." Said Kirito as Rosaila gets angry at them.

"Both of us are level 78 and we have 14,500 HP and we have the ability "Auto-regen" that heals us about 600 points in every 10 second." Said Sora

"That's right! You will never beat us. Let me show you how tough we are." Said Sora " This is for the death of Silver Flags that you Titan's Hand killed because of you greed."

So Sora began to ran toward them and hit them with a powerful Ragnorak attack in which he use only little bit of it's power and it create shockwave that hit them flying with their HP drop to the quarter in the red zone as they pass out while their weapons snapped in half and scatter into piece and disapper

"See! Ever with your level! You can't defeat us if all you attack together." Said Sora

"Oh do you think so!" said Rosalia laughing as she draw her weapon and suddenly her weapon begin to shine dark and her eyes begin to yellow.

"I have obtain power from my greed in my heart that is darkness and let's see if I can hit you."

So Rosalia begin to ran toward them with great speed and attack Kirito with her power up weapon in which hits Kirito in the chest and it deals damage to them as his Hp begin to drop

"Kirito you're okay!" said Sora as Kirito nodded as he feel the pain from the attack

"I got it Kirito! Leave it to me!" said Sora as he walked forward in front of him.

"Sora-san! Be careful" said Silica as Sora smilled

So Sora begin walking toward Rosalia and begin to do his battle style as his two hands is grip into his keyblade as he begin to battle her.

The battle begins has Sora ran toward her and swing his keyblade at her. However Rosalia evade the attack with the dark power up. So Rosalia appeared behind Sora and in second attack Sora in the back with her weapon that deal damage to Sora as he felt the attack from Rosalia's weapon.

So Sora jumped back from Rosalia and check the damage from the attack. He notice that their were red line that appeared in Sora's back as he felt the attack.

"Sora-san! You're okay" said Silica worried

"I'm fine!" answered Sora

"Man that attack hurt. I thought that she is way lower level than us." Questioned Sora in thought "Wait a second! The darkness surround her make her stronger. I have no choice but to use it. I want to see how stronger the form that I am going to use after training with Kirito."

So Sora begin to look Rosalia in the face as he begin to get his ready stance to transform to his powerful form

"Drive! Valor Form" shouted Sora as in second he is surround by flash of light as his clothes begin to transform into his valor form. After the transformation, Sora summon his second keyblade "Oathkeeper" and begin his battle stance.

"Wow! Amazing, What is that transformation that Sora did." Asked Silica

"That's Valor Form! His powerful form." Answered Kirito

"Valor Form?" asked Silica

"It's a powerful form that Sora use to survive in which give him a nickname from it."

"What's the nickname?" question Silica

"The Red Swordman" answered Kirito

So the battle continue as Sora begin again his battle stance as red lighting surround him.

"Do you think that this transformation could defeat me." Said Rosalia as she begin to attack Sora with her weapon but in flash Sora vanished and he appeared behind her and in second attack her with powerful strike combos in which deals damage to Rosalia and lower her HP to the yellow zone.

After Rosalia felt the damage from Sora's weapon. She becomes angrier and again attacking Sora as Sora also attacking her as spark appeared from the clash of their weapons.

So the battle gets wild as the strike from them continues, In 30 minutes, The 2 warriors gets tired as Sora HP is in the yellow zone, While Rosalia HP is in the Red Zone.

So as Rosalia begin to attack again, Suddenly the darkness surround her disappear and then felt to her knees catching her breath.

Meanwhile Sora, dismissed his Valor Form as he also trying to catch his breath. However Rosalia suddenly stand up and in shocked of what happened.

"How is it possible! A boy defeating me." Shocked Rosalia

"It's possible. High enough number will make you stronger. MMO's use level system are unfair that way. My clint spent his entire fortune to buy this warp crystal. It's set to take you to prison." Said Kirito

"That's right! You're all going there." Said Sora

"No I will not going to prison." Said Rosalia in her battle stance. "I'm green, so if you hurt me. You'll icon will go to Orange."

Suddenly, in a flash Kirito appeared in front of her with his sword near Rosalia's neck in which shocked her in fear.

"Just so we're clear, I'm a solo player. Even I playing in orange for one or two days means nothing to me." Said Kirito in serious mood as Rosaila lower her weapon and drop it in which surprised Silica but not Sora as he smiled toward Kirito in agreement.

So after Kirito lower his weapon, Kirito then active the warp crystal and touch Rosalia and it sent the Titan's hand to prison. After that then, Sora, Kirito and Silica returned back to Floor 35 inn as sunset rose in Aircaid

"Sorry, Silica… I end up using you as bait. I though you'd be scared if I told you about myself." Said Kirito saying sorry to Silica but then she shake her head as she is happy.

"It's okay! Kirito-san, Sora-san, you two are a good person, So I wouldn't be scared." Said Silica

"Thanks Silica! I'm glad we could be friends." Said Sora as Silica smiled at Sora

"So you guys are leaving then?" said Silica as Kirito is shocked of Silica's questioned.

"Yeah Sora and I been away from the front lines for 5 days… So we need to head back." Said Kirito

"Wait! You guys are in the front lines. T-The loading group is amazing. I could never be one, Even I tried for years. Um, the level are just numbers." Said Silica

"Yeah! But in this world, Strength is just an illusion. However, There are more important things." Said Sora

"So next time we meet, Let's meet in the real world. So that we'll be friends like we are now." Said Kirito as Silica begin to smile happy that Sora and Silica are friends forever.

"That's right! Even we're friends. We are friends forever in hearts, even we are further away. I'm glad to be friends with you Silica." Said Sora as Silica is in tears as she is happy of being friends with Kirito-san and Sora-san.

"Okay! Let's revive Pina." Said Kirito as Silica agree as she went to her menu and take out Pina's heart and the revival flower as she put a drop of the revival flower on to Pina's heart as the revival of Pina begin.

"I'll talk to you lots and lots, okay Pina? About my amazing adventure today and about the one day in my life that I had two big brother." Thought Silica as the day ended.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5

 **Hope you like this chapter. I put in more room in this chapter for Rosalia and Sora showdown. The chapter is one of my longest one. Hey I held that Kingdom Hearts 3 is coming in 2018, I am pumped about it. See you guys in Chapter 5**


End file.
